It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that most motor boats are now started by battery power utilizing a relatively standardized 12-volt battery having threaded metal posts for the opposing polarities of the battery to which connector cables are attached. Marine-type batteries with threaded posts are used in a number of other applications, and those typically heavy duty, deep cycle applications such as over-the-road trucks, fire trucks and buses, construction equipment, and RV-motor coaches. The standard connection to the battery terminal posts of a marine-type battery involves simply a battery cable having an end lug with an aperture that fits over the battery terminal post. A nut or wing nut is then fastened on the threaded post to hold the lug in place.
Many marine batteries will last for several years, especially when used sparingly as in some boats and vehicles. During the course of the life of a battery, corrosion buildup may occur and cause the bolt or nut to attach by corrosion to the battery post. For this reason, some marine battery components are made of brass or stainless steel. Nonetheless, corrosion may impair the proper transmission of battery power from the battery post through the lug to the battery cable thereby diminishing the electrical power available. To remedy the diminished transmission of power, the battery cable clamp and nut or bolt have to be removed, corrosion brushed away, and then replaced so that a solid connection between the lug and the post can be reestablished. In addition, batteries must often be disconnected for proper servicing of a vehicle and if the battery is spent, the old battery must be removed and replaced with a new one. In light of these circumstances, the securing nut or bolt must be removed and the seal of corrosion broken to remove the nut and lug from the post. Because of the corrosion of the nut or bolt to the threaded battery post, any of the processes of disconnecting and reconnecting power, cleaning the battery post, or replacing the battery can be time consuming and difficult.
The difficulties of removing a nut or bolt in confined space make it particularly desirable that a wing nut type fastener be utilized so that it is not frequently necessary to work with a wrench in restricted spaces. It is also desirable that the nut or bolt be removed with a small number of turn for reasons of speed and convenience. There are similar difficulties in threading a bolt in confined spaces, so that a self-setting fastener is preferred. In some situations, the threaded section of a bolt may be very long, and it is desirable to have a fastener that can slide over the threads and then be set where desired.
What is needed then, is a fastener that will overcome the problems with prior art devices and provide an easily removable and fastenable connector to hold the battery lug in place on a marine battery. In addition, on marine batteries it is common to utilize battery terminal covers to protect terminal connections from accidental shorts. Therefore, a connector that provides some degree of insulation may reduce the need for such additional insulating components.